Getting to help Ciel
by Rebelheart48
Summary: Two best friends Katie Ashdown and Jessica Godwin got selected by the undertaker to travel through dimensions to help Ciel and Sebastian. They still don't know what it is they are supposed to be doing but after the two friends got there they were allowed to become a supernatural creature of their choosing. What happens when Ciel falls for one of them and Sebastian the other.
1. Going into black butler

I was once a normal girl. Well as normal as a fangirl could be. I loved watching different shows. My favorite show would have to be the anime called Black Butler. I loved all the characters but my personal favorite was Ciel. Sometimes I wished that I could meet them. My best friend Jessica also loves Black Butler. Her favorite is Sebastian. She and I decided that if one of us was allowed to go into the Black Butler world we would bring the other. One day we went to her house and there was a package addressed to both of us. We grabbed it and ran to her room. I opened the package and saw that there was a note. Jessica grabbed what looked like Victorian dresses. She handed me the red one since red is my favorite color. After I put it on I read the note out loud.

"Hello, Jessica and Katie. My name is the Undertaker. You may know me from your favorite anime. Well, we need your help. It seems the people after Ciel may also after one of you two. I think that it would be best if you were here with us. I have gotten this approved with the higher-ups. You two will be working for Ciel Phantomhive. Jessica, you will be helping Sebastian, the devilishly handsome butler. Katie, you will be Ciel's personal was the only job I could get for you, Katie. I have already told Ciel about you two. The only thing is he doesn't know that you guys are from a different dimension. Try not to tell him or Sebastian about this unless it is absolutely necessary for your protection and Ciel's. I would like to get often updates from the two of you. Take care. Also, there is a button on the package that will send you to this world." I finished reading.

"Katie, there is a second note in here maybe he forgot to tell us something." Jessica said, "Oh I forgot you may bring tech from your time period because the rooms the two of you will be the rooms that you have in your world. I would like to tell you what to expect with the young lord but he is very unpredictable."

We started to fangirl about this. This meant that we got to meet our favorite characters. I found the button and pressed it. All of a sudden we found ourselves in front of the Phantomhive manor. Jessica squealed, while I rolled my eyes at her, I tried to keep my cool. I went up to the door and I knocked. The door opened to reveal the demon butler himself, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Hello I'm Katie Ashdown and this is Jessica Godwin. We were told to come here." I said.

"You must be the girls that the Undertaker was talking about. Please follow me. Jessica, you will be with me. Katie, you will be with the young master. First, let's get your uniforms." Sebastian said.

Jessica was having a hard time not freaking out about this. She is my best friend but the girl needed to learn to stay calm around these people. After we got our uniforms Sebastian took me to wake the young master. Jessica was in the kitchen with Bard. That is a bad idea due to the fact that she is about as Bard when it comes to cooking. We walked into the young master's room and I opened up his curtains, while Sebastian prepared Ciel's morning tea.

"Young master it is time to raise from your peaceful sleep. You have much to do today." I said.

When Ciel got up he looked at me and I bowed my head. He seemed to look right through me, it was terrifying. The look he was giving me felt like he was looking into my soul like a demon would.

"Sebastian, who is that girl? He asked rudely.

"She is one of the girls that the Undertaker told us about. This is Katie Ashdown. Her cousin Jessica Godwin is downstairs. They will be helping us for the time being." He explained.

This was going to be an interesting day. I hope that Ciel will go easy on me for a while. I hope that I can get some simple tasks from him. Sebastian told Ciel his schedule for the day. He had dance lessons in the morning and in the afternoon he would be working on a new toy idea for the company. That must nice having a job where you have to be like a child every day. I finally really looked at Ciel and realized that he looked to be about 17 years old instead of 12 like he is on the show. Maybe the show got the age wrong for him.

"For today Ms. Ashdown will be your dance partner. She will also make sure that you do your work today young master." Sebastian said.

Upon hearing that I would be dancing with Ciel made me blush a little. This was both the best and worst moment in my life. It was the best because I got the chance to dance with my favorite character, but the worst due to the fact that I would have to leave this place one day and return home. All of a sudden we heard a loud bang. Knowing Jessica as well as I do she most likely blew something up in the kitchen with Bard.

"Sebastian excuse me I will go make sure that no one is hurt. Knowing my cousin she most likely destroyed the kitchen." I said.

He seemed to understand dealing with people like that. I dismissed myself from Ciel's side. I ran to the kitchen and found that Bard was on the ground with big ass hair. I started laughing. Jessica was next to him.

"Jess what the hell happened here. I was with Ciel and we all heard a loud bang coming from in here. I knew you would be part of the reason that something had been blown up in here.I want you to clean this mess up before Sebastian or Ciel sees it." I said cross with her.

"Okay, Katie. I'm sorry. I'll fix this room." Jess said.

After that, I went to look for the young master. While I was looking around, the door opened to reveal a very blonde and loud girl. I knew immediately who it was. It was Lady Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you. The young master should be down any minute. He is finishing getting ready for the day. Shall we wait for him in the lounge?" I suggested.

"Sure. Are you one of the new girls that Sebastian told me about? It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Katie Ashdown. The other new girl is my cousin Jessica Godwin. She is currently in the kitchen with Bard cleaning up the mess they made." I said.

Elizabeth thought that was funny. We waited in the lounge for a bit when I heard Sebastian call for me. I told Elizabeth to follow me. When Sebastian saw Elizabeth he was surprised that I didn't try to tell the young master sooner. I knew that it would have been best to inform Ciel about her arrival but I want to show Sebastian that I can stand my ground with Ciel.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth, when did you get here? Katie, why didn't you come and tell me? "Ciel asked.

"I didn't inform you of her arrival because I knew that you were most likely still getting ready for the day and I didn't want to interrupt. Also, she only got here after I finished telling my dear cousin to clean up the kitchen. She is such a handful. I think it would be best to keep her away from Bard for a while. He is a bad influence on her." I explained.

Sebastian seemed impressed with how I kept my ground while talking to Ciel. It was easy for me because I know how Ciel is. He doesn't like weak people. I am the same way. He was about to say something when I heard another loud noise. This one was from outside. Soon Jessica ran out of the kitchen and told us that Finny blew up the greenhouse. I was not going to be nice to Finny. He may be adorable but he needs to learn. I ran outside and found Finny on the ground crying. Okay, I wasn't going to be too harsh with him.

"Finny what happened here?" I asked.

"I just wanted the young master's favorite roses to bloom faster but I put the heat on to high for the roses and the lamps all exploded. I didn't know what to do." He said through his tears.

"Listen it takes time for flowers to bloom. That is nature, it's like when a girl turns into a woman. She is no longer ignored, well mostly, but she is noticed and wanted by the men around her. If someone was trying to force her to be something or someone that she isn't she would blow up in their face, with respect." I explained.

Finny understood what I meant. He said he would clean up the mess. I turned around and saw Ciel standing there. He was shocked. I guess he wasn't used to having a woman be right or one that can handle themselves that well. All of a sudden a strange feeling came over me. The same thing started happening to Jessica. This was weird the last thing I remember seeing was a worried and shocked look from Ciel.

" _Katie, are you okay? What is going on?" Jess asked_.

" _I think so," I said._

" _Welcome to the world of choices. I'm Jacob. I am here to give each of you a supernatural ability. Jessica, what do you wish to be?" He asked._

" _I think I would like to be a demon.I think it would be fun. Then I could run with Sebastian and keep his pace." She answered._

" _Of course that is your reasoning._ _Jacob, I think that I would like to be an angel. I just want to keep Ciel save. I will work with Sebastian. I will tell Sebastian that I am on his that he is a demon will mean that he won't trust me until I give him a reason to." I said._

" _Very well Katie. You seem to understand this better than the people who have made choices like this before. Now when you two wake up you will gain the abilities of the creature that you have chosen." He said._

"Katie wake up. Please wake up." A voice said.

I looked up to see Ciel standing over me. I heard Sebastian yell at Ciel to get away from me. I looked over to Jess and saw that her eyes had turned red just like Sebastian's. Sweet. I looked at Sebastian and he looked shocked to see someone like me in front of him and not want to kill him.

"My lord I believe these two are no longer human. Jessica has become a demon, while Katie is now an angel. This changes everything that we had planned for." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian I won't hurt Ciel. Jessica and I did this to help you guys out. I personally almost asked to be a reaper. But I didn't feel like dealing with William T. Spears. I don't have anything against demons but that is more Jessica than myself. I have always been more of a protector than anything." I explained.

He still wasn't sure if he could trust me. But he believed that I wouldn't hurt Ciel. I had a feeling he knew more than he was saying, or he was just that observant of me. Ciel ordered Sebastian to take me and Jess to see the Undertaker. Sebastian did as ordered. This was going to be interesting. Jess was still fangirling. I was so close to punching her in the face, I love her but she needs to control the fangirl inside of her. Soon we were at the Undertaker's shop. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I brushed it off for now.

"Undertaker, what is this? The two girls that you sent to the young master aren't human." Sebastian said.

"That is fascinating. They were human when I sent them your way. What changed? I will look into the situation. For now, what are you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm an angel. Jessica here is now a demon. Undertaker, I feel like it would be best if the demon of the Phantomhive manor knew the truth. He can keep a secret. That is unless Ciel asks him a direct question about this." I said.

He agreed. I explained to Sebastian that Jess and I are from a totally different universe. In our universe, the life he and Ciel have together are an anime. I also informed him that some of the information is incorrect. He seems to understand. I also told him that when Jess and I fainted that a guy named Jacob who was from the world of choices told us that we could become a supernatural creature we took the chance to help protect Ciel.

After learning the truth Sebastian put more trust in me. The three of us headed back to the manor to find that the place had become a pink wonderland. Elizabeth had totally girlified the whole manor. I tried so hard to control my laughter. Sadly Jess couldn't hold it as well as I could. I saw Sebastian look at her with this look of wonder. He may be able to see how I look at Ciel, but I see how he looks at Jess. I smirked at him when he looked at me.

"Sebastian there you are. I want this place to go back to normal this instance." Ciel said.

"My Lord, if I may. Why don't you entertain the Lady Elizabeth for a bit? She is your betrothed. You must understand that when you two wed that she will control the look of the manor. You don't want to upset her, do you?" I questioned him.

The look of horror he gave me told me he understood. Sebastian was quite impressed by me yet again. I smirked once again. When I did I realized I was using my Sebastian smirk. He must have realized that Ciel is the most important person in the show. Lady Elizabeth found me and dragged me to a room. I saw Jess there as well. She had like ten different dresses laid out on the bed.

"Lady Elizabeth this is highly inappropriate. Jess and I should be downstairs helping the others." I said.

"It's fine. I already talked to Ciel. I also have something to tell you two. I am getting married to Lord David Baldwin. I am telling Ciel tonight after the party. I want you Katie to dance with Ciel.I don't want him to know about the engagement yet. Also please call me Lizzy." She said.

This was going to be a weird night. I don't know what to do. Ciel is my favorite character, but to actually dance with him was going to be strange. Not that I will be complaining about this I just don't want Ciel to get the wrong idea about me. Jess saw that I looked worried. She told me that everything was going to be fine. Sure I might accidentally tell Ciel the truth but that wasn't what I was worried about. The fact that I have to keep the secret that Lizzy was going to dump Ciel today was going to be hard. Sebastian knocked on the door. He had been looking for Jess. When he saw her he didn't look like a demon he looked human. I smiled at that. I asked Sebastian if the young master was ready. He said he was. Here goes nothing. Jess and I took Lizzy to the stairs to be announced.

"Announcing the Lady Elizabeth Medford, Lady Katie Ashdown, and Lady Jessica Godwin." A man said.

The three of us walked down. Lord David asked Lizzy for this dance. Jess found the food table, I rolled my eyes at her. Ciel soon walked up to me and asked for the dance. I accepted his offer. He was nervous. It was so adorable. Just when he was about to step on my feet, I swiftly moved them away to avoid him stepping on them and making him more nervous than he already was.

"Katie, do you know why Lady Elizabeth is dancing with Lord David? Do they know each other?" He asked.

"My Lord, I don't believe it is my place to tell you what goes on in Lizzy's live. She has other things going on in her life that you don't know about. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Lizzy loves you and that is all that matters, right? She has also given me permission to call her Lizzy." I said.

Ciel was actually having fun. We talked for most of the night. Jess and Sebastian even danced together. Lizzy dragged me away from Ciel near the end of the night. She asked if I told Ciel about what we had talked about. I told her that I hadn't. Just when I was about to go back to Ciel he was heading towards us and he grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. He was pissed. I looked back at Lizzy and saw that she was yelling at David. He must have told Ciel. Shit. I was screwed because he knows that I knew about the engagement. I don't want him to yell at me. I was scared.I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that he was talking to me. At least I know what he is going on about and not something that makes absolutely no sense.

"Katie, are you even listening to me?" He asked.

"Sorry young master. I promised Lizzy not to say anything to you. She has been nothing but kind to me so I felt like I owned her that. And as I said earlier she loves you. Maybe not as a husband but as a friend. She didn't want to tell you until after the party because she didn't want you to be all gloomy." I explained.

He heard the fear in my voice. After a minute or two, he started to apologize to me. He knows what it's like to feel like you have disappointed someone you care about. He forgave me for my actions. It surprised me. He was being very kind to me. That night I went to bed thinking that maybe, just maybe I might have a chance to be with Ciel even if it is only for a little bit.


	2. The past is revealed

After the whole thing with Lizzy, I started to practice using my abilities. I learned that I could control the elements. Sebastian watched me with a careful eye because he had a contract with Ciel to protect him. I know what it is like to have made a promise to someone that you would protect someone. I had promised Jessica's mother that I would keep her safe from her father. Jessica has no idea that I made that promise. I could feel that Ciel was looking at me through the window of his office. I was practicing how I would fight to protect Ciel and Jessica. I wanted to use a sword and Sebastian gave me a special angel blade that can cut through anything. I could tell that he wants to kill me but he can tell that I want to protect Ciel as much as he does; even though his motives are more because Ciel is food to him. Jessica came running outside, with a smile on her face, to tell us that someone was at the door. She was wearing all red.

"I guess that it is the time that you guys meet Madam Red," Sebastian said.

It was definitely Madam Red. She was wearing her red coat and her red hat and everything was basically just red. There was a man with her. I knew who it was the moment I saw him, so did Jessica. Sebastian told me to go tell Ciel that his aunt was here. That was strange; he doesn't like me going to speak with Ciel alone. He must be starting to trust me a little bit more.

As I was walking toward Ciel's office something strange happened, I got this annoying headache. It felt like someone was trying to break a wall that was in my mind. I pushed through it, so that way I could inform Ciel that his aunt had arrived. When I got to his office I knocked to ask for entry. He said to come in. I walked in and bowed towards his back.

"Young master Madam Red is here. Shall we head to the parlor to greet her?" I suggested.

He said that we will. My headache was getting worse. It was like something was trying to pull me away from Ciel. As we were walking to the parlor the headache just kept getting worse. The last thing that I remember was a shocked look on Ciel's face.

" _Katie is the weirdest girl in our class. I can't believe we were ever friends with her." My ex-best friend Jordan said._

 _I was in my middle school. It was the day that Jessica came to the school. My hiding spot was the library because the librarian understood what it was like to be bullied by people you once thought were your best friends. Soon the door opened and I heard voices. I saw Jordan and a new kid._

" _Please, I'm new here. What have I done to make you hate me?" She asked._

" _You are wearing a shirt with an anime on it. This school is an anime free zone." Jordan said._

 _I was tired of hearing that. I stood up from my spot and looked right at Jordan and I flipped her off. She came at me with her nails of death. Lucky for me my dad made me take self-defense classes when I was in elementary school. I dodged her nails and tripped her. I got on top of her and told her that if she ever bullies someone because they enjoy watching something that she doesn't like that she would most likely have to get a cast for a broken bone. That was how I meet Jessica._

 _Flash forward to our sophomore year of high school, her mother was sick with breast cancer. Jessica was a mess and so was her father. Sometimes she would come to school with bruises all over her. The night before her mother died she asked me to look after her baby girl. I promised her that I would as long as I shall live. Before I left she whispered something in my ear. She said 'You and Jess will go into an anime someday. You must say that you want to be an angel and knowing my daughter she will choose demon. Just keep her safe from the people who want the main character of the anime.'_

"Katie wake up. Not this again. Hey, come on Katie please." A voice said.

My eyes started to open and I saw that Ciel was standing above me with Sebastian at his side. My headache had gone away. That was so strange, Jessica's mom knew about this. That means we must tell her about the anime before she dies. I launched up and realized that the reason I chose angel was due to the fact that her mom asked me to. I remember something in the way that she looked that day. She seemed to have red eyes that day, almost like a demon. Then something clicked in my mind.

I looked around the room but I didn't see Jessica. Ciel was concerned about how I was feeling; I asked him where Jessica was. He said that she was still with Madam Red and her butler. I got out of the bed that I was in and ran to the parlor to make sure that she was still okay. When I walked in and she saw me she just ran to me and hugged me. The entire room was confused about what was going on.

"Sebastian I'm sorry but we have to tell Ciel the truth now. Anyway, after I fainted I started to have a dream about how Jessica and I meet. Then it flashed to the night before her mother died and she asked me to protect Jessica from her abusive father. She also told that one day we would enter a totally different world and that I had to protect her from all of the people who are after Ciel. She also told me to choose to become an angel. Her mother knew about something that was going to happen 2 years later." I explained.

Everyone was shocked. Heck, even Sebastian was shocked. I had to protect Jessica she is and will always be my number one priority. Ciel looked at me and he wanted to ask me some more questions but he knew better than that. Soon everything settled down and we went on as if nothing strange had just happened. As I was finishing up setting the table for dinner, Sebastian told me that Ciel wanted a word with me. This was going to be interesting.

When I got to Ciel's office for the second time that day I knocked and was allowed to enter. He was sitting facing the door this time. The look he had told me that I was to sit in front of him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. This was the second worst day of my life. The first being the day I lost my parents in a fire. Kind of like Ciel did. He just looked at me like he was waiting for me to break and tell him everything he wanted to know, but since I am not bound to him by a contract like Sebastian I could lie to him.

We sat like that for what felt like hours. Sebastian had called dinner and Ciel said that I was to stay in his office. I nodded my head to signal that I understood the order. After he left the room I started to look around the room and saw something that shocked me. It was a picture of my parents. Why would a picture of my parents be in an anime, unless this is the world that I am originally from? It would explain why I love this world so much. I found another picture of me and a little boy. He looked like Ciel. The door started to open and I put the pictures back and I took a seat.

"The young master asked me to bring you your dinner. Katie, what the hell is going on? First, we find a weird package that was addressed to both of us and then we are in our favorite anime. Now we are supernatural creatures. Something is pulling us to try and make us stay here and never leave this place." Jessica said.

"Jess I think it's because this is not an anime to us. I think that we were born in this world and that our parents suppressed our abilities to protect us. I think that we just time traveled. I mean it would explain why we love this world and why we like the characters we do." I said.

After some thought, she agreed with my theory. She said that she had to return to the kitchen to help the others with serving dinner to Ciel and Madam Red. I told her to have fun hanging with Grell. She just laughed and flipped me off. Sebastian had made chicken for dinner tonight. This was nice. After eating the meal I started to feel drowsy. I shut my eyes for a second and soon I was awoken by someone shaking me.

It was Ciel who had woken me up. I apologized to him about my jump and that I had fallen asleep in his office. He forgave me and told me never to do that again. I noticed that he wasn't having Sebastian listening in on the conversation this time. I smirked a little bit. Ciel looked at me like I was mad. I knew something was wrong when he sat down and just looked right at me. He said that there were prostitutes that were being murdered by someone that the people called Jack the Ripper.

I told him that I knew about Jack the Ripper. He was about to accuse me when I told him that I'm from the future before he could say a single word. He asked if I knew who it was. I said that even if I did I wouldn't tell him because he needs to solve this case on his own. There was a knock on the door and it revealed an annoyed Sebastian. He asked if Ciel was ready to head out to go to the city house so they could investigate. I asked him if Jessica and I would be joining them on this trip. Before Sebastian could say anything Ciel said that it would be a good idea to keep me and Jessica together to protect both of us. There was something different in his voice. It was like he was showing concern towards me.

I asked if I could be dismissed to go and get a bag ready for the trip. Ciel said that I had to hurry. On my way to the room, I saw Jessica and I asked her if she heard the conversation that I had with Ciel. She shook her head. I explained what was going on and told her to pack a bag. We packed a bag each and when I lifted my bag off the ground there was a note there. It was addressed to me. I opened it to reveal my mother's handwriting.

 _My dearest daughter Katie,_

 _I am so sorry for what we have done to you. If you are reading this it means that you have returned to the Phantomhive manor. My sweet Katie, you are Ciel's true betrothed. Sadly we had to send you away with Jessica and her mother to protect you. You see you both are half human. Katie, you're half angel and Jessica is half demon. We just wanted you to have a normal life so we sent you both to the future and gave you both different years of birth. Jessica's mother used one of her powers to give you both everything that you needed to live a normal life. But the two of you had to be separated for a few years because it was the only way to make sure no one could find either of you. Please be careful, your father and I loved you to the moon and back because you are the only one who has the power to stop any demon, angel or reaper from hurting those you love. Ciel has some pictures of all of us together with Jessica and her family before any of this happened. I know that you wished that we hadn't died but we had to stay and try to protect Ciel. The three of you are special. Ciel the guard dog, Jessica the demon princess, and Katie the angel guardian. The three of you are supposed to bring some balance back to the world. Just remember that we love you and that you are loved even by people who aren't with you anymore._

 _-Your mother Kathrine and father Michael_

After reading the letter I put in my bag and I told Jessica that I would tell her about it later because we had to leave now. There was so much going through my head after reading that. My theory was correct, I am betrothed to Ciel. I'm half angel and human. This was going to be harder to explain to Sebastian and Ciel. At least Madam Red hasn't recognized me yet. I can't let her spill the beans, that's Jessica's job. The next few weeks were going to be hard to deal with this letter and everything that it has contained in it. As well as keeping information away from Ciel for his own protection.


	3. Author's note 1

**Hey guys I am grateful for you guys reading my story. I would love it if you would check out some of my other stories on Quotev. I have some fairy tail ones and a Leverage one and a white collar one and a Supernatural one. There is also an original story on there as well. I would love it if you guys checked them out. Please enjoy reading this story and any of my other ones, I love feed back because it help me to become a better writer for you guys.**


	4. Jack the Ripper

The next day I woke up early and saw that my room looked familiar. This was still so hard to figure out. I can't tell Ciel because he would think that I am lying to him. Jessica came into my room to ask if I was okay. I nodded and said that it was still so much to take in with everything that we have gone through right now. After getting dressed I went to find Sebastian when I saw a picture of me and Ciel playing a game with Lizzy. I grabbed it and ran back to my room and hide it. The picture is one of the few that shows my past and I don't like that.

Sebastian knocked on my door and entered the room. He had a puzzled look on his face. He noticed that I was hiding something in. There was someone behind him. It was Grell. I chuckled a tad bit. We went to the parlor to be with Ciel. When we got there I told Ciel that I was sorry for my tardiness. He forgave me and told me that he wanted to speak with me alone after they returned from talking to the head detective about the case. I bowed my head to tell him that I would. While they were gone I talked with Jessica about everything. I showed her the letter that I found and told her that I remembered that her mother had told me that this was going to happen to us. She was happy to learn that her mom was still trying to keep her safe by having me protect her.

It was two hours later when Ciel and Sebastian returned. Ciel motioned for me to follow him. We went to the office and he told me to sit. I was scared that he was going to say he didn't want me to stay here. He saw that there was fear in my face. Before he said anything someone ran into the room.

"Young master I am sorry for just running in here like that but there has been a break in the case. Follow me; Sebastian and Madam Red have a plan." Jessica chuckled as she said plan.

The two of us followed Jessica and saw that Sebastian had turned the parlor into some sort of war bunker. He said that the Viscount was holding a party tonight and that there is a good chance that he is Jack the Ripper. I looked at Jessica, realizing why she chuckled and started laughing. Everyone was confused; except for Sebastian. Ciel asked what the strategy was. Still laughing Jessica held up a dress that was just Ciel's size. The look of horror on his face was priceless. He wasn't the only one who was cross-dressing. Madam Red held up a suit for me. I glared at Jessica.

After Ciel was dressed and ready to go we all went to the Viscount's place. The funny thing was that Ciel looked like a girl and I looked like a guy. Sebastian thought that it would make sense for me to dress as a guy and dance with Ciel since I can actually lead better than he was. I asked him for a dance, he accepted. He had gotten better since the last time we had danced.

"Listen Ciel there is something that we need to talk about. When you told me to stay in your office when you went to dinner I started to look around and found a picture of my parents. Then there was one of us when we were little. I think that Jessica and I are originally from this place. I don't think that we travel dimensions but time. Listen I think that we needed to return because the people who are after you are after me and Jessica. I can't tell you everything yet but I will soon. What I really want to know is why did you keep those pictures?" I asked.

"Katie listen I still have those pictures because they had been taken from the manor a few weeks before it burned down. I found them in the floorboards a year or two ago. I agree with you about the fact that you guys may have traveled through time." He said.

Wait Jessica's mom died two years ago. That means she had returned before she died to leave the pictures for Ciel to help him remember who I was. I smiled at the thought. She was only trying to help me protect everyone here. I told Sebastian to dance with Ciel for a bit because I really needed to go outside.

When I was outside the Viscount come out and started to talk to me. I asked him if there was anything else to do here. He said to follow him and he would show me something interesting. I did as he said and he took me to a room where people were wearing masks. He handed me one and he started the auction. As it went on more and more women were bought and sold. Finally, we got to Ciel. Laughing to myself I got ready to fight with Sebastian to save Ciel. When Sebastian got there I got everyone out and told them to set free everyone they bought. They listened to me. Sebastian took Ciel back to the house. I went to find Jessica and Madam Red.

Madam Red and Grell weren't there. Sebastian knew that it was Madam Red who was killing all of the people. He told Ciel that, Ciel was so surprised that his own aunt would do something like that. We went to the place that we believed that Madam Red would be. Sadly we got there too late to save the woman. Ciel heard the scream and he opened the door and saw the dead body. He wasn't ready to see that. I grabbed him so he won't have to look at the body for very much longer. I felt anger in the pit of my stomach because Ciel was still too innocent to see that.

"My sweet dear nephew. This is all happening because these women don't appreciate the gift of being able to have children. That joy was ripped from just like my husband. I am sick and tired of having these women come to me asking me to help them get rid of the fetus." Madam Red said.

After she finished her whole speech about her and Vincent and what happened with her sister, she told Grell to go after Ciel. Sebastian stopped him. Madam Red went after Ciel, I told Jessica to help Sebastian while I went to Ciel's aide. I told her that none of this was Ciel's fault. She needed to look at what she was doing. I asked her what would Vincent think about what she was doing because she couldn't have a child. That made her remember all of the good times she had with her sister and Vincent. Sadly even with trying to help her sooner than it happened in the anime, she was still killed by Grell. When Grell went after Ciel I stopped him. My eyes started to glow with rage. Before I did anything stupid I remembered that Will would be there soon.

Sebastian was about to ask why I stopped but then he saw Will. I told Will who I was and what happened. He seemed surprised that I would stop myself from hurting someone who was trying to kill someone who was important to me. Before I could ask him anything he took Grell and left. Ciel was still in shock of what had just happened. I wanted to tell him that in the end, she would have never killed him because he is her sister's son, her beloved nephew. Ciel walked up to me and just hugged me. This was one of the worst days in his life. All I could hope for was a way for him to have some peace before Sebastian takes his soul.

We went to the funeral for Madam Red. Ciel gave her a red dress to be buried with because white was never her color. Sebastian, Jessica, and I stayed back and we opened a carriage that was full of roses and watched as the roses went into the church. When Ciel exited the church, I went to his side and told him that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to believe the words that I was saying but he wasn't sure. Sebastian asked me if Madam Red had died in the anime that Jessica and I would watch. I nodded and told him that I wanted to see if I could stop that from happening because I want Ciel to have her in his life. Sebastian was confused on what I meant but went with it. I wasn't planning on telling them anything about season two. I just wanted to make sure that Ciel was safe, that is my number one priority right now. I just hope that we can make him smile a real smile before the end comes.

 **AN: Hey guys so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I've been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't had time. I decided that I would make some changes to what I had written already and then hopefully upload the next chapter in a few days. I'm a senior in high school now. This is one of my favorite animes of all time. I even have a shirt that says "Cats are great. They do not talk about useless things. Or do them." The shirt also has Sebastian on it with a cat. I promise that I will try my best to try and update soon. Thank you guys so much for reading this. I love feed back even if it is hate. Please comment on this and let me know what you think.**


End file.
